


Her Future

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Preview, lovechild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: This is a preview drabble of one lovechild in bandori that I made up. There'll be a central fic dedicated to stories like this and it'll contain the character sheets for people who would like to use these children for their own stories. If you want to use Sakomi, you'll have to wait until everything's finalized. Please note that certain aspects of these characters will be showcased in the central fic and can be considered "canon" if I've written them. Though I don't really own their parents kek





	Her Future

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kokoro looks up from the guitar that Misaki recognizes as a spare meant for Kaoru. "I want to show Sako-chan how to play!"

Sakomi perks at Misaki's presence and waves her hands high in greeting. Something from Kokoro, it seems. "Mama, welcome home!"

"Yeah," Misaki murmurs. She bends down to sit beside her wife and daughter, sighing as the dull aching in her feet begins to dissipate. Her uniform pools around her waist.

"Mama, listen. It's so pretty!" Sakomi shakes Kokoro's knee lightly, jerking the guitar in a way that makes Misaki's heart skip a beat. "Play it again!"

Kokoro nods and strums something simple and familiar. Misaki has heard Kaoru teach Hello Happy World's leader some short beginner songs before. It'd take them an hour or so per song learning new chords and working out little errors. It would be nice, Misaki thinks, if Sakomi ever picks up an instrument someday. Judging by the way the child's eyeing the guitar, it's an easy guess as to what she might do.

When Kokoro finishes, Sakomi claps then turns to Misaki. "Can Mama play too?"

"Sure!" Kokoro replies before Misaki can and nearly offers up the guitar. She pauses last second though, looking thoughtful. "Can you?"

Ah, a rare and good question Misaki never expects. No, no she can't. She voices as much, apologizing to a disappointed Sakomi. Thankfully Sakomi's gloom doesn't last too long as her golden eyes retain their sparkle.

"Mommy, can you teach me?:

Kokoro laughs. "Okay! Misaki, we should invite Kaoru over some time! Rika too!"

"Ah, yeah, yeah."

Guitar, hm? Misaki wouldn't mind that.


End file.
